Heart Of the Flower
by FictionWriterQurl
Summary: Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy, eldest daughter of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. She was the first female born into the Malfoy family for hundreds of years. It was long thought that no Malfoy could sire a female, she was the antithesis to that. 'Le petit Monstre', a boy called her, she'd bit into his neck for that. A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP and its world/ characters do not belong to me.

* * *

"Are you certain?" He says out loud. He couldn't possibly be hearing this right…his daughter….a Veela. And not just any Veela, but a rare one at that. A Veela so rare, that it had awoken inside his daughter at the age of eleven. Veela's did not fully mature until the age of 18.

Eleven…his mind echoes. A Malfoy daughter….

He slumps further into his chair, "What does this mean?" He asks, his dusky eyes settling on the Veela and vampire specialists in the room, the two men he sought and paid immensely to portkey, no price was too great for the Malfoy family, he'd sought the infamous men as soon as his wife witnessed and explained the attack. His daughter had attacked a boy during the Malfoy Gala event that happened every year at the Malfoy Mansion. Curious, as Cassiopeia was a gentle and calm child.

Still, Hermione witnessed the attack herself, she'd seen Cassie attack the boy, her mouth on his neck. It was outrageous to think she would do something so outlandish. Hermione had been certain that Cassie had sported elongated fangs when she pulled her and the _Rochefort_ boy apart, but the boy possessed no visible marks. Vampires _always_ left a mark.

Draco had scoffed, after all it was a minor attack and the boy showed no clear signs of an attack. Still, discrepancy's like these would still be kept away from the media. Malfoy affairs were to be kept under wraps, no matter the severity of the claim. They feigned the attack as a simple disagreement between two young children, a minor squabble; it was an easy feat as the boy did not remember the attack nor did he have any form of trauma or physical ailments.

The boy did not respond immediately when Hermione pulled them apart, his eyes seemed glazed over and unfocused. Almost as if he were in a trance. Add the fact that the child had no recollection of what had transpired during the attack. It wasn't just a surge of magical power manifesting itself in children as per tradition calls for; no this was something far more powerful.

"Draco." He hears Hermione's voice over his thoughts. "Want to come back and discuss our daughter, who might just be a Veela?" She says, a little irritation coating her voice.

"Sorry." He mutters, "What were you saying?"

She rolls her eyes, her hands on her hips, "If you were listening, Mr. Morel has just _kindly_ explained that Cassie would need to be evaluated and experimented on. Don't you want to add to that?"

Clearly he should have paid more attention, because his wife was giving him her version of a social queue to intervene whilst being able to somehow telepathically provide the answer that she desired. He clears his throat as he sits up straighter in his chair, "I don't-"

"Do you honestly believe we would allow our daughter to be experimented on Mr. Morel." Hermione interrupts as she swirls around to face the offending man, "You are clearly misinformed. It's barbaric to think humans, regardless of their biology, as some sort of chattel. I do wish you'd behave in a more professional manner."

Draco sighs as Mr. Morel clears his throat in embarrassment, "Mrs. Malfoy if you would allow me to rectify my earlier statement, I only meant that I would need to see what specifically triggered your daughter's reaction to such an event. My fascination with Veela's and their biology has made me impertinent to social cues and lines, forgive me."

"Love." Draco says as he gets up from his chair to steer his maddened wife to her chair, "Surely the man knows what he is doing." Hermione plops into the chair, arms crossed over her chest, a clear sign of her irritation. Draco's steel eyes connect with onyx ones, "After all, if he were being less than honest, his name and company wouldn't last a day should he perform what was insinuated."

Mr. Morel turns a deeper shade of red, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy please—"

"It would seem my services are no longer needed." The second man, the vampire specialist, chimes in a drawl. He was a beautiful man, as most vampires were, with his sharp cheekbones and well defined features. It was hard to place an actual age on the man, as vampires had no aging complexion and could be much older than their appearance would suggest, vampires stopped aging at the prime of their lives. "Clearly, your daughter is not a vampire. Our small exchange earlier would inform me she is not of vampire blood."

"You smelled her blood?" Hermione asks, "I've read about how only the strong vampires would be able to smell another vampire's blood, from a reasonable distance of course."

Draco chuckled before whispering, "Swot." This earned him a glare from the brunette.

"How very informed you are Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, we vampires are so few, had your daughter been inclined in such a way, she would have been welcomed with open arms, which would include our services. Such as it is, she is not and therefore I will bid you all a farewell." He tips his head to signal his departure.

"You will not stay?" Hermione says hastily, "Oh, but surely my daughter's drawing of blood is of a noticeable concern? After all, she produced fangs and went for his neck as if to draw blood from him." Hermione supplies, her hands on her lap.

"Not if Mrs. Malfoy, your daughter had blood in the crevices of her gums. Your child did produce fangs, but hers were quite different than those found in any vampire. The boy…" The vampire specialist turns around to face Hermione, his finger in the air, "Did he not have any marks? Any physical sign that showed he withstood such an attack?"

Hermione visibly deflates, "No."

"How do you know what her…" Draco pauses, it was going to take getting used to talking about his eldest daughter in such a way, "Fangs looked like?"

The vampire specialist shrugged, "She showed them to me. I examined them earlier, when I was evaluating your daughters' potential."

The room fell silent.

"She showed them to you?" Hermione says slowly, with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yes, it would seem your child can do many things at will. Have you not spoken to her?"

To this Hermione and Draco exchanged looks.

"We thought it best to let her have a nights rest and speak to both of you first. She seemed quite tired and unwilling to talk to us about what happened. We are of course affected by this, but it is Cassie who has to deal with such a change, I do not begin to know how this will…" Hermione trailed off as she seemed to be talking more to herself towards the end of her rambling, her eyebrows knitted in worry, her gaze to the floor.

"Yes, this I am sure you will learn to deal with in due time. You know how to reach me if I am ever needed." The vampire said, his face betraying no emotion.

"Thank you for coming." Hermione said, her tone filled with worry. She knew what this might lead to and Draco's reaction was not something she wanted to see. The vampire nodded before portkeying out in the middle of the room. There was a suction noise before it became quiet in the room again.

Mr. Morel chuckled in good humor at Hermione's worried gaze, "Mrs. Malfoy, being a Veela is not the end but rather it is a new beginning for your daughter. First we must deduce what triggered the dormant Veela. Cassiopeia shows signs normal witches with the Veela gene do, it is not abnormal for a Veela to show early signs when encountering their mates whilst the Veela is dormant."

At this, Hermione squawked, hands clenching the arms of her chair while Draco turned pale. Had he been sitting, he would have risen in shock.

"Mate?!" Draco says in outrage.

"Ah-h yes." Mr. Morel says, although with trepidation, "She was clearly marking the erm…"

"Luca Rochefort." Hermione supplied in whisper, arms still clinging onto the chair with a visibly strong grip.

"Mr. Rochefort, yes, he was marked as her mate. Although as for the mark disappearing after the bite would indicate where the mystery lies. Veela's bite their mates during the time of their first coupling." At the intense glare being sent not twenty feet away from the father of said Veela, he added, "Which is of course much to early for Cassiopeia and Mr. Rochefort to initiate. There was no coupling, I believe that is why the mark Veela's naturally leave on their mates to show possession was not successful. To put it simply, Mr. Rochefort and Cassiopeia are not mated as of yet."

Draco was already by the fireplace, hands reaching for the firewhiskey on the mantle, he poured the amber liquid into two glass cups. He wouldn't and couldn't say anything until he felt the burning of the liquid going down his throat.

How was he, a Malfoy, supposed to react to his eldest daughter failing to _couple_ the Rochefort boy. He wanted the world to swallow him whole now, he didn't want to know his precious little girl would one day _have_ to mate that…that _boy_. Lest she be driven mad from rejection. And to have the mark shown on him after the deed was done…was soul crushing. To wear her mark as some sort of trophy. That mark would only tell him they….

There was a crunching of glass. He felt no pain, he was maddened. His ears felt as though he were underwater, in a pit of madness.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Oh Draco!" He heard Hermione's alarmed shout before he felt cold hands slide into his "I know exactly where your mind went directly to Draco. For the love of Merlin stop thinking of our daughter in _that_ way and Mr. Morel-," She shot him a glare from across the room, and he had the decency to look a bit shameful, "We have years to come to terms with this and be there for Cassie along the way. It's not going to happen any time soon."

She whispered words of reassurance only Draco could hear while she tended to Draco's glass cut hands. She began mending his hand with a muttering of a spell. Hermione felt reassured when his hand began mending, the blood on his hand was seeping back into the small gashes and closing. Leaving his skin as healthy as it had before he smartly used the glass cup as his victim.

Hermione sighed before pulling the second amber filled glass from Draco's uninjured hand and pulled him with her to their respective seats.

"I meant nothing by it; I only said this to reassure you both. Of course there will be many years in which your daughter will have come to terms with such an ordeal. However, it is widely known that the Veela is deemed as a curse, but that was only how it had begun. There are many beneficial factors to being a Veela, and if you would allow me I will gladly guide your daughter through the process." Mr. Morel added after seeing the Malfoy's calm down.

"I know this must be difficult for you both—" He continued before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Mr. Morel please, I—we would like to recommence this tomorrow morning, I am afraid both me and my husband are both tired and a little aggravated from the party and just… this entire day has been more than we can handle. Please, if it is not too much trouble." Hermione implored, there was simply no way her or Draco, more so he than her, would be able to handle another minute of this.

"Of course. It is no trouble at all." Mr. Morel said in kind, he knew all too well the strain having a Veela in the family could put on them; it could get quite hideous if not handled with delicacy. A Veela was a life changing effect.

"I apologize for being so short with you tonight Mr. Morel, if my husband was not so shocked by the news I am sure he would say the same. We were not expecting…" Hermione began as her voice quavered a little from overuse, "I am sure we will be much more agreeable in the morning. She gave a strained smile, her hand absentmindedly running circles around Draco's back to comfort him.

"There is no need Mrs. Malfoy, for you or Mr. Malfoy to apologize. A Veela is no small matter. Much more so as it is not a first in the Malfoy family, if I am correct in assuming." Mr. Morel says.

"It is not." Draco says hoarsely. He does not add or look at anything specific as he says this.

Hermione gives a worried glance towards Draco before throwing an apologetic look towards Mr. Morel who smiles in understanding.

"I shall owl you with a portkey in the morning if that is convenient for you Mr. Morel." Hermione says as she gets up from her chair.

"Of course, I am mostly available these days. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Of course, the feeling is mutual." Hermione says.

At the sound of the suction noise dimming down, Hermione kneels down by Draco's legs, "You were awfully quiet tonight Draco." She placed a hand on his knee, to catch his attention. She knew he was thinking about Cassiopeia possibly being a Veela, it wasn't confirmed so she wasn't going to assume or say anything outright until it was. Professional opinion or not.

She sighed when he didn't respond. She instead grabbed onto the hand that was already healed and inspected it. "Will you not tell me what it is that you are thinking." She whispered.

Draco gave a tired sigh, "The Malfoy family hasn't had a female born into it for many generations. It was thought that we were cursed to never able to conceive them. The ones that were able to, were not conceived by a Malfoy. As you know, it was an old practice that allowed spouses to have others on the side, so long as it was kept private and away from prying eyes. My grandfather once said that if there were ever a female born unto the family, she would either be extremely powerful, cursed or unhinged like my aunt."

"Draco—"

Draco continued, as if not hearing Hermione, "There was this bit he said that stuck to this day, there was a Veela once in the family, so long ago that it was thought myth. A Malfoy married a Veela woman, he was her mate. This was no normal Veela, she was pure and considered to be one of the most powerful Veela's to ever exist. Naturally, like a true Malfoy…" This Draco said with scorn, "he had a mistress. Veela's are unlike witches or wizards, they do not care for customs or societal rules. This _Malfoy_ was her mate, the man she was supposed to spend eternity with, she felt cheated and was heartbroken." Draco clasped his hand with Hermione's, effectively cutting her absentminded circular motions.

"She laid a curse upon my family, or so the story goes, that if ever a daughter was to be born, she would not be of pure blood. This is of course old views, pureblooded heirs were everything up until now." Draco chuckled, "It's stupid considering my family believed this to be a curse, my father said that whenever a Malfoy woman was with child they would immediately test for the child's gender. They dreaded the birth of a female child, they thought it myth but could not help but believe it. It drove my ancestor mad, but the Veela knew how much pureblood meant to him and sought to destroy him with it."

Hermione's eyes furrowed with worry, "This doesn't explain how Cassiopeia might have inherited a Veela gene unless…"

Draco nodded, "They did have a child. A son. He was partial Veela and was considered to be the last Veela within the family as those that came after him showed no signs of the Veela heritage. Until now…centuries after and when it just so happens to be a Malfoy daughter whose a half-blood."

"Draco, even if that story were true, it does not matter. Cassie being a Veela is just another magical manifestation she will have to go through, albeit not alone. And honestly, if that Veela wanted to really curse the Malfoy's why only target the females?"

"Veela's born from a pureblooded family are stronger, much more so when they are female. I don't think she was cursing the females, but rather making them magically stronger. She was a powerful Veela to begin with." At the look Hermione was shooting him he scoffed, "As much as you don't want to admit this, you know it to be true."

"True or not. Now we might have a daughter who might be a Veela to deal with. Can't we talk about this in the morning? When I am able to process this amount of information." Hermione said with a little exasperation.

A pale eyebrow went up in question, "The brightest witch of our age tires of solving a problem? When will wonder's cease."

"You know I don't like that title. But, seeing as you not as somber and pouty as you were before, up." She patted Draco's arms, willing him to stand from the chair. "Come on Draco, I don't wish to lose any more sleep, I also promised Mr. Morel that I would owl him in the morning. So help me if I wake up mid-afternoon because you refused me any sleep."

Draco snorted, "If we wake up late it's not my fault. Try and deny it love, but you are a heavy sleeper. If your loud snoring is any indication."

Disbelief went through Hermione's face, "I do not snore loudly. If I snore it is because work has me at late hours doing paperwork. And just so you know, you snore loudly too."

Draco gave a shrug as he walked by Hermione's side to their room, "I never denied it. And you know I have the memories to prove you wrong, say the word and you can have them."

Hermione pouted so heavily that Draco couldn't help but smile and reach to pinch her cheeks, "Stop it will you. You'll wake the children, with the way these walls echo." Although her words her stern, her smile betrayed her tone.

"I don't think that will happen. They'll likely stay away if they hear us laughing at this hour, you remember—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I don't think scarring one of our children is something to be so flippant about." Hermione said without a smile.

"Come now. It wasn't nearly as bad as you make it sound." Draco said, he knew this wasn't the words to say. Sometimes he liked to rile Hermione on purpose, it was honestly one of the many reasons he loved her. It was also entertaining.

"Our kitchen counters Draco." Hermione said this whilst she closed her eyes tightly, a hand on her brow, soothing the oncoming irritation.

"Ah yes. If I remember correctly, you were particularly sensitive that night." Draco added, not seeing the clenching of Hermione's jaw.

"Draco, Lacey was only six at the time. She can remember these things, or might just completely erase this from her mind, as it tends to "block" traumatic events from being recalled to protect itself from psychological trauma."

Draco chuckled at Hermione's obvious grievous tone.

"It's in the past. Besides were a lot more careful now. Lesson learned. No point in debating about it." He acquiesced.

Hermione agreed as she opened the large double doors to their room, it was a room fit for a king when she thought about it. The bed itself had a carved wooden frame themed with fairy like creatures on the bedposts, the bed was royal size, custom made to fit a Malfoy's taste, which she played no part in. There was no argument _allowed_ from her when they had first discussed this. She relented when she gave the same attitude about the colors allowed.

She sighed when entering the large bathroom connected to the bedroom, all these thoughts meant nothing when comparing them to what they'd learned. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a Veela wasn't so bad. There were perks to being one…beauty, power and prestige. There was a cachet to existing as a being of magic. Not the way a wizard or witch was magical. This was a lot more concentrated. Heads turned wherever a Veela went, this was a known side effect. There was an aura of desire that ran in through those that felt a little too deeply. A Veela could smell their pheromones, their essence, it was intoxicating.

To her…

To her it was so much more. She could not just turn away like any other Veela. She was drawn in a way a dying creature to water would be, she thirsted.

Blood was a necessity…the way it was a necessity to a vampire. She did not identify nor was she recognized as a vampire. She was a creature without a faction. A Veela was what she identified as…yet not truly.

How would one describe a Veela without a soul-mate?

It was simple, really. There wasn't one. She was the example, the difference that separated and made other Veela's stare at her strangely. She was an anomaly. She wasn't stronger than any other Veela, did not possess no more great beauty than they did. She just never felt the need to seek a mate…no, what she sought after was found in every human.

Easily plucked through her canines. A simply bite to the flesh, a little morsel of their blood was all she needed to calm the dormant Veela. It was easy to flutter her eyelashes, smile in a way that was inviting…to exude an air of confidence that attracted anyone who was willing. They never did remember anything, they experienced a state of euphoria through her. A bite from her would exude a venom that was reserved for her "mate"…if she had one. Her dormant Veela believed every lover to be her mate.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy?"

Someone interrupts her train of thought.

A subtle shift of her silver eyes before she fakes a small smile and turns to see a strangely familiar boy calling her name.

She doesn't say anything.

"I…I didn't know if you heard me calling your name." He starts off, his tone was unsure. She could smell the subtle smell of his fear. He didn't look any older than she did. Hazel eyes met her silver ones and she could have sworn he turned a deeper shade of red. He swept back his short shaggy black hair before swallowing and offering his hand.

"I have-" He starts before someone else cuts him off.

"Cassie!" Now this voice she did know. Her youngest sibling and her only sister, Lacetonia Malfoy or Lacey for those who knew her.

Lacey comes rushing forwards, encasing her in a grip-tight hug, almost knocking her off her feet. Lacey's smell is warm and welcoming...like candles and parchment paper. She can't help but smile at the familiarity.

"Father said you were here." Her voice is muffled into her silver dress. Lacey snuggles deeper into her chest and she can't help but feel a bid of sadness. It was never easy to be away from her family, especially not since their mother went into strange magical coma of sorts. This struck their family deeply…there was a gaping hole that existed in each one of them. One they refused to speak about, more so their father. He instead was working himself to death, something she made known to him constantly. As well as fought over.

"You were supposed to be here earlier." Lacey chastises, her silver eyes brimming with fake annoyance as she lifts her head and stares directly into Cassie's, her arms still around her waist.

"Would you feel better if I said I was picking up a present I had specially made for you?" Cassie says softly, she was trying not to smile, lest she offend her already vexed sister.

"What?!" Comes out Lacey's predictable answer. Hook, line and sink. She knew she had her.

"I know how much you love your little snow globes." Lacey smiles wide as she finally releases Cassie from her death grip. "How would you feel if I said I had one magically made, there's no other like it in the world; muggle or magic." She wouldn't tell her sister she spent weeks having it altered magically.

"Magically made? Where is it? Can I see it now?" Comes Lacey's flurry of questions. Excitement bubbled in her eyes, a smile so wide she could see those sparkly whites. Her body exuded a barely concealed zeal of energy as she searched Cassie's person for the hidden present.

Cassie chuckled lightly before shaking her head, "I don't have it with me. No, I left it in your room when I couldn't find you earlier." Cassie frowns upon remembering her encounter with their father in the mansion hallway leading to Lacey's room, "I saw father on my way to see you, he said he wanted to talk to you about something."

Lacey's demeanor shifts noticeably, a look of deflation and disappointment in her features. She knew all too well what father wished to say to Lacey. Something about getting expelled from Hogwarts for a month. So she heard, father was tight lipped about the details.

"I take it you don't wish to speak about it?" Cassie implores, her eyes searching Lacey's silver pair. The brunette avoided her eyes and instead stared out into the mass of people crowded at the center of the room.

"Would you believe me if I said it wasn't my fault? That I was only defending myself." Lacey starts off, here eyes still to the crowd.

Cassie's brows furrow in confusion, "You didn't hurt anyone did you?" This was always a concern with Lacey. She was a bit of a firecracker, defensive in a way that wasn't entirely unwarranted. There were misconceptions about their family, one she knew had all to do with her father's previous alliance with the fallen maniacal wizard, Voldemort. This caused a constant whisper and rumor that was like a stigma to their family name. Some dared to approach and say cruel things.

The whispers only increased after their mother went into a mysterious coma. Their father was blamed and accused of cursing their mother with a dark magical curse. Father, over the years had adopted a bit of a mean streak and was a lot stricter than he used to be, he smiled a lot less for it.

She was only sad she couldn't be there for her sister, to curse the foul souls that dared harm her.

She sighed instead, reaching for Lacey's cheek, lightly turning her face until her eyes lifted and met hers.

"I'm not here to berate you. I'm on your side." Cassie whispers.

Lacey's eyes let out a small teardrop, small dew-like drops wetting her eyelashes as her eyes remained downcast. "That's easy for you to say. Father doesn't ever say anything bad to you."

Lacey could be such a child sometimes, Cassie couldn't help but purse her lips, "No, father and I haven't been anything but cordial with each other, he's learned to shut me out in the best way he knows how." Cassie wasn't all that bitter about that fact…no.

"I wished you'd look at me." Cassie says, her voice a little annoyed, "Do not avoid me the way he does."

This gets Lacey to snap her eyes open, an apology swimming in her mercurial depths.

"I wasn't trying to." Lacey says as she wipes her eyes and sniffs a little, "It's just father didn't exactly approve of me getting expelled. He was silent you know." She smiles a sheepish smile, "When he was in with Headmistress McGonagall…even when we floo'd home."

This only meant father was deeply disappointed or upset about something.

"Do you think he's really mad at me?" Lacey's imploring eyes lock into her own, searching for something that was remotely reassuring.

She had no choice but to be exactly that. She gives a good roll of her eyes for effect, "It's father you are talking about, he will eventually go to you and lecture you about what happened at school. I don't doubt it." She knew Lacey feared he'd treat her the way he treated Cassie. She wouldn't let that happen.

Lacey wasn't like her, she didn't live in another country like she did, all for the sake of keeping up a pretense. One that had all to do with her unusual Veela heritage. She could live with their father treating her with cold indifference; after all, she was used to it.

"Yeah…yeah." Lacey nods absentmindedly, "Wait, did I just see you talking to James?"

"James?" Cassie's brows furrow once more.

"Yes, you know James Potter." Lacey's eyes lift as if to say 'duh!'

"That was James? I- he looked different. I didn't recognize him."

It was Lacey's turn to give an eye roll, "Of course you didn't. You're not here most of the time, you weren't here for his magical "transformation". It's that summer magic that happens to boys. You know the one, where they go out from school for summer and they come back changed. It's almost like in bodysnatchers when they-"

"Lacey, don't." Her sister had a fascination with muggle films. Especially the horror ones, this led her to have a wild imagination. One that exasperated her to no end.

"Anyways, did you check him out?" Her sister gives her a suggestive wink, "He's handsome now, like not for me, but for someone like you. He's more your type."

She fights the urge to roll her eyes, "Spare me. And what exactly is my type?"

"Tall and handsome?" Lacey says sheepishly.

"Do tell." Her sister was a bit much sometimes. "That's not much of a type now is it?"

"You know James has always had a thing for you. It's a bit sad." Lacey looks into the crowd, searching for the boy in question, "You don't think he's still interested?"

Cassie spots a familiar face in the crowd. Someone who could help solve her little problem, "I don't know." Cassie says distractedly, "I will talk to you later." Cassie leaves her gaping sister who sputters after her.

"Cassie!"

She locked eyes with familiar cobalt blue across the crowd. She knew he followed her throughout the room, even as she pretended to go for a drink at the bar, mingle amongst the crowd, silver eyes occasionally searching his. It was their little cat mouse game, to see who relented first. If she was thirstier she'd be the first. As per usual he'd be the first one. She could see the wariness in his eyes give way to slight frustration, see him fix his tie in distraction. He finally excuses himself from the small group of people he's with, she doesn't miss the disappointment that appears on the faces of the group, specifically the girls who latched onto him since he'd first entered the room.

He passes by her, his arm gives a light touch to her backside in a lovers caress. Her eyes flutter halfway before she takes a last sip of her drink. She wasn't nearly old enough to be drinking, but this was a social event held for the elite. Anyone here could drink.

She vacates her seat to follow him. It wasn't hard to find him, she need only to smell his chemical trails. Her silver eyes flash momentarily as she runs a finger across the walls of the dim lighted empty hallway.

She gives a small hum of content once she'd found him. Beyond the double-doors that led to a spare bedroom reserved for guests. This was a wing she wasn't all that familiar with.

She opened the large double doors and found him lounging in a chair by the fireplace. A glass full of firewhiskey in his hands.

Her brows raised at this, "Couldn't wait?"

"Took you long enough." Comes his drawl like response, "Thought you'd lost interest."

She gives a small laugh, one that sounded like a tinkle of bells, "Have I ever?"

He shakes his head. He empties out the shot of glass before sitting in the lounge at the foot of the bed.

"I thought you couldn't attend." Cassie says as she places herself on his lap, her fingers already working on his vest.

"Not that I couldn't…wouldn't." He says as he runs his fingers through her hair, "Have I ever told you that your hair is like fine silk. It's like soft snow, but warmer." He murmurs as he puts his nose to her hair, gripping a fistful before letting it slide across his fingers.

She shakes her head, Luca could be amorous at times without meaning to be, "No, I can't say that you have." She'd freed him from his vest and dress shirt, dropped the clothing into the floor without an afterthought.

She ran her pale hands across his broad chest, her lips to his neck. Then to his jawline, before she traced the hairs on his chin with her fingers.

"What?" He asks, his hands on her bare upper-backside. Her dress was strapless and accentuated her body like a second skin, a glimmer of silver shone through across the light.

"You have a small stubble. I don't think I've ever seen or felt you with a stubble." Is all she says before she continues her languid kisses across his skin.

He doesn't respond, instead he closes his eyes and let's her do what she pleases; waiting for her lips to reach his instead.

When they do, he responds in full. She hovers over him, her lips molding into his as their kisses turn heated. He can feel himself losing self control, spiral further when she inserts her tongue into his mouth and grind her body into his, slowly.

It was torture.

He groaned into her mouth before she bit his lip and unbuckled his black dress-pants, the only light in the room came from the fireplace, this served to sharpen the shadows illuminated across her body as she lifted her body and straddled him.

She gripped him in a way that was too familiar, felt himself give another groan of satisfaction.

Her ruby-painted lips continued their exploration of his neck as she rode him. His hands dug into her hips, urging her as he suckled her neck.

She panted into his ear, her hands on his shoulders as she accelerated her rhythm, her eyes locked into his as she placed a hand on his knee for better support . A minute of this and his jaw flexed as he cupped her from behind and took over, his thrusts faster and harder.

She moaned at the sudden shift in speed and rhythm. She let her head fall back, her hair brushing over his legs as she positioned her hands on his knees to keep her body elevated.

All the while he never ceased his thrusting. He hit a sweet spot and her arms gave out as a she gave a cry of surprise, he quickly placed a hand to her back. His lips muffling her cries as he inserted his tongue, his tongue searching for hers. He was relentless, she felt herself getting near.

Felt a cry rise in her throat before a she felt herself go lax as he still pumped into her. Then his deep groan came, signaling his release before she quickly elongated her canines and bit into his neck. He gave a longer-deeper groan, one that he released into her throat as his eyes closed. Her eyes flashed an unnatural silver, illuminated in the dark as she placed her arms around his neck.

This is what she needed, what she'd been waiting for all night. She felt her thirst being ebbed away as she suckled his neck, blood from anyone in the throws of their climax was easily the best, and it also lasted longer. A quality that could only be obtained in the throes of passion.

She pulled back, her head falling back as she inhaled deeply.

She licked her lips as she looked at the expression on Luca's face. He was in a state of euphoria, one that came from the injection of the venom her fangs produced. One reserved for lovers. Though no one ever remembered anything other than the climax…never the bite.

He only knew because she told him that much. Believed it when she passed on the memory to him in a bottle. He would wake when it passed, it took only a few minutes.

She felt another pair of eyes as well as the smell of fear. Her eyes locked onto familiar hazel ones.

"Cassiopeia?" James whispers, his eyes full of disbelief. He took glances between her and Luca, who still lay unconscious.

"It's not what you think." She says in a rush.

"You're a vampire?!" He says a little too loudly. He looked ready to flee.

"No!" She defends herself, a little too quickly, "I mean they're not bad people. Just…I know how this looks. But, if you let me explain, it should make sense."

"Should?!" He yells, "I-if you're not a vampire…I-I don't know many uh magical beings who do…" He points towards Luca, a look of apprehension on his face, "that."

"I'm a Veela." She says simply.

She swore she saw a look of disappointment flicker in his eyes before it disappeared, "So, he's your mate? Like the ones they teach about in class…like the ones in France?"

"I…" She debated about telling him a lie, "They're not just in France, they're prominent there and have a lot to teach yes, but they do not exclusively reside only there." She murmurs as she timidly places a hand to her elbow, "I'm not a normal Veela."

His dark brows furrow, "What do you mean?" He was curious, Veelas were already abnormal creatures, how much more could they get?

"Look at his neck. Use your wand, light it so you can see what I mean." She says, her gaze still to the floor.

He does this reluctantly, he didn't know why she seemed so discomfited.

"Lumos." He places the tip of the wand on the Dark haired boys neck, he didn't see anything. He felt his neck just to reassure himself, still nothing.

"Do you see it?" Comes her soft voice.

"I…don't see or feel anything." He didn't know why that would be strange. He turns to face her as he puts his wand away.

She sighs, a look of defeat on her face, "Veela's always leave a mark of possession on their mates. A mark for all to see, he doesn't have one because I didn't leave him with one."

At this he looks at her with confusion, he wished he paid more attention to the subject surrounding Veela's.

She lets her arms fall to her sides, a look of bitterness on her face, "That's what makes me strange. How much did you see?"

He turns a deep shade of red, he was glad for the barely dull light that came from the fireplace, "I-I just barely came in through the connecting restroom that led to that other guest bedroom." In truth he'd been hiding there since he'd seen the boy enter the room and pour himself a drink. The door to the other room was locked and could not be opened with magic…he tried all the spells he knew for unlocking doors, so the only way out was through this room. He was just going to exit anyways until he saw her enter. His curiosity was a curse sometimes…

She rolls her eyes, "I don't care if you saw us. No, I meant the part that came afterwards."

"Oh…the biting of the uh neck?" He points to his own neck, "Why did you bite into his neck if you weren't planning on marking him?"

"Blood." She shrugs, "I need blood to sustain myself, else my Veela will wither out of sadness."

"I don't understand. Isn't he your mate?"

"No. My Veela believes anyone I trick her into believing to be in actuality her mate. I need only look with interest and convince my Veela to willingly participate. It's a lot more complicated than that. If I don't get my weekly dose of blood, my Veela will believe there is no soulmate, blood is the substance that repels any doubt. Preferably one obtained in the throes of passion." She looks at James before nodding in Luca's direction.

"He will wake in just a moment, but do you see his face?"

James looks at the boy, brows furrowed as he takes in the almost creepy way the boy is smiling.

"He looks…happy?"

Cassie nods, "That is what my fangs release, what any Veela releases during their first marking. A venom that is only meant for a mate…it gives a sort of euphoric feeling. That never stopped for me, I will my Veela into releasing it and it happens. The bites are never remembered…only what comes afterwards. I hear it only feels as though they had the best…well you know." She finishes off with a shrug.

"It's a lot to take in." James finally says after a few moments of silence.

"I just…I hope you don't go around saying this to people. Only a few people know about this, even they barely know the full story about my Veela . My father being one." She says, a little sadness coating her words.

"You mean your father doesn't know all this?" James gestures to her and Luca.

Cassie shakes her head, "How do you think that would go? He knows I'm a Veela and that Luca is supposed to be my "mate". We keep the pretense to allude him and everyone else, but there will come a day where I can't anymore. It'll be hard to tell my father I need a good dose of blood to continue living and that there is really only one way to make it last."

James swallows thickly before he braves himself, "I-I promise I won't say anything. On my father and on everything I love, I swear to Merlin I won't ever tell anyone. Not if you don't want me to. Your secret is safe with me."

Cassie gives a sigh of relief, "Thank you. That's good to know." She hears a small groan, "He's rousing."

James nods before he quietly collects his blazer and leaves the room, one quick glance to Cassie as she places an arm on the drowsy boy. A quiet whisper between them that is inaudible to him.


End file.
